


Memories of the dark..

by Surisun



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Caring John, Crying, Dark Thoughts, Dead Claudia Stilinski, Gen, Guilt, Hurt Stiles, Nogitsune, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Sick Stiles Stilinski, nematon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-05-29 18:04:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6386944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Surisun/pseuds/Surisun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dead Donovan should not be his fault" , Stiles knows that, even if it he doesn't completely believe it..<br/>He was doing a very good work in pretending it never happened when one night all the walls shuttered, unfortunately, his father was there to witness..<br/>John stallinski has always been good cop,but when it comes to his son ...His now sick son ..John's priorities change..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys,  
> So some points for you to put in mind ..  
> *English is not my mother tongue _obviously _so please bare all my silly mistakes, your comments are always welcome. .  
> *This is also my first fanfic ever, I am still trying to figure this whole thing out ,,again your feedback will help this story to continue. .  
> *Stiles here is in a weird state between both physical and emotional hurt, he needs his family and his loved ones to face his inner demons,that what makes me feel that his father's presence in particular is so important for this story. .  
> * enjoy. .

Fear is the little death that brings life obliteration. .  
Chapter 1

It is just the dark. .it steals his power and shutters his brave face ..Tears come out of nowhere. . He cries and cries till he doesn't know why he is crying anymore. .Sometimes it is his mother ..The way she died ..The fact that she is dead.. Sometimes, it's his fear to lose his father or any of his friends , his weakness ..And the fact that he can never really protect them ..Today, he battles his inner demons ,, The ..Void.. inside him..  
These nights are the worst , he knows he is hardly getting any sleep and he will end up with puffy eyes that his father and his friends are going to ask about,he hates their attention, it makes him cringe. .  
"Stiles, your are awake ?" ,Is his dad home already?! Is it past 2a.m ?!  
" Are you okay? I heard ...crying?!"  
He turns to face his dad too fast,panicking "what?! What do you mean. .nobody. .cries?" And that all the prove that the sheriff needs , blotchy face ,congested nose and puffy eyes ..  
"What is wrong,Stiles? Are you ..sick , hurt..??" He is heading to his son already when Stiles wonder how did his dad catch it in the dark room, and if it only proves anything , then it proves how how much incompetent he can be , he feels weak and useless when his father ,who just came home after the middle of the night, worries about him , 'what a pathetic excuse for a son are you Stiles'' ,"if he only knew the truth "Stiles thinks and it makes him physically sick..  
"Nothing dad , I .., I ..just. .l .."  
"Talk to me ,kid ,what is going on with you?"  
John's hand is on his forehead ..  
"You feel warm"  
Does he ?  
" Are you sick, kiddo? What hurts?"  
Stiles shivers ,he wants to say ,yes , I hurt ,everything hurts , I am a scared kid who is too fragile to lit go of his dead mom , I am totally useless,, nothing but a dead Wight everyone has to carry around,I have no self control, I am a monster ,he screams in his head, when his dad's hand slides to his cheek ,cupping it .."I am sorry dad" he whispers ..  
"What?! Why would you be sorry , Stiles? ! " John asks confused..Stiles just looks down ..too ashamed to face him..  
"I lied to you dad .. I still lie ...about everything. ."  
His dad hand on his face tenses,"What do you mean ?"  
"Dad ..I..I. . killed Donovan. ."  
.............................................................  
"What. are .you. talking. about? " John is gritting his teeth. .  
If someone asked john Stallinski what does he want half an hour ago ,it would be an easy answer , he would kill for a bed , he was so tired. The last week was crazy.,with teenagers deaths , their bodies disappearance , and the whole warewolf vs.chimeras crazy drama ..it was just too much. .. he manged only a couple of hours of sleep every day and it was getting its toll on him..  
That night was not different and he was heading to the bed he dreamed about all the day when he heard his son crying ... at 2.a.m.. suddenly ,all his previous wishes of rest meant nothing, he even panicked a little, cause he had heard stiles crying and screaming in his sleep before, it was a nightmare, the memories made his blood freeze  
Stiles wasn't asleep, though, but even if this is not one of John's worst nightmares repeating itself , he couldn't just turn around and leave when his son is crying ,obviously distressed, or even hurt ..no rest for the werry. ..  
"I am sorry dad" ..came out of nowhere,  
what have you got yourself self in now son ..  
"What?!Why would you be sorry, Stiles ? "  
Stiles didn't look at him ,and it made his heart sinks ..  
"I lied to you dad. . I ..still lie. .about everything. .."  
John tensed , that could never be good..  
"What do you mean? "  
"Dad..I ...I. ..killed Donovan. ."  
Silence. ..  
John frowned .  
"How is that even possible, Stiles ? "  
No answer . ..  
"The way he died...how can you. .? He was not even human ,was he ? "  
"Answer me, damn it "  
Stiles hesitated "H...he was chasing m..me " he stoped.. tears streaming , voice congested. .then he shivered .  
"It was. .an a..accident. .I..I.."he gasped. .  
John worries his having a panic attack. .  
"The jeep wasn't working. .and s..suddenly he was there .".. sobbing .."he came o..out of nowhere. .he attacked m..me "..gasp...John hardly listens to what is he saying, wants him to talk, yet, too afraid Stiles will pass out if he didn't calm down immediately ..  
"I had to run..somewhere. ..I went to the library and he k..kept chasing. .", John hold his shoulders "sssssh ,.calm down ".. "breath,kid". .  
"He ..h..he said he is going to kill you d..dad . .." he cries even harder, John heart breaks..  
"Stiles. .it was a self defense, calm down, damn it"  
"I ..l am.a k..killer..may be the v.."  
" no, no your not ,you protected yourself, no body could ever blames you " John growls  
"No....I.."  
"Yes ,yes, Stiles, ssh, I got you"  
"You shouldn't dad ..no" ,Stiles sobs,  
John hugs him "shhh, shhhhh..breath..". .  
"I got you"  
.........................................................................  
In another world, for another person ,this whole "killing Donovan incident " should pass as a self defense, with minimal troubles or no troubles at all,but John wished this was the issue here ...  
His son seemed to be sinking more and more under tons of guilt and self loathing with each passing minute and with Donovan death few days ago ,John could not understand how did Stiles hold himself together til now. He knew this accident is going to open the door of hell, and brings back all the pain that Stiles was trying to ignore before. ..Stiles was panicking at the thought of the void coming back ,,the dark idea that it was always there, that it will never leave ...  
Time passes ,Stiles is crying and clinging to his father like a 5 year old child , but once he is aware enough of what is happening around him ,his dad hands him 2 pills and a cup of water ,  
"I think your temperature is getting high ,son "  
He attempts to take the pills from his father when he notices the severe trembling in his hand , he is still shivering ..just when he lifts his hand though, pain spikes flow from throughout his shoulder,where Donovan bit him , and stiles feels dizzy  
"Dad , I think I am gonna be s..sick"  
Another time lapse..The next time he comes back to his mind ,he is retching over the toilet, no idea how he went there ..  
"I think we should go to the hospital, Stiles " His father voice comes from his side, Stiles feels more tears joining his puke in the toilet,  
"N..no " " dad..please. ."he pleades. .  
"Stiles, buddy , you are real sick " John urges while lifting him up ,supporting most of his Wight,  
"D..dad ..Please ..Please. ." He pleads more urgently ,and John hesitates when it comes to making a decision right now ,so he silently supports him back to his room ,places him on the bed and shushes him gently. ."just try to get some sleep naw ,we will see in the morning " ,Stiles doesn't sleep, he just cry more softly ,replacing his pleads with occasional sniffing .. John selfishly wishes he had another shift tonight . .  
...........................................................................


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the guilt and pain must come from somewhere , Stiles is troubled by his own mind and the wounds that never really healed are reopening again..  
> The sheriff is willing to pay all what it takes to protect his son , but maybe he can't see that he is losing him already. .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I am going to be writing whenever I have time and words to be said, so I hope both will be available to finish this story the way I would like it to be finished .  
> * I enjoy writing this story , so I hope you guys will enjoy readind it , too.

We all wear masks, then times come when we can't take them off without taking some of our own skin with..  
Chapter 2  
Stiles was running like his life depends on it ,trees' branches were hitting his face leaving small cuts all over it ,,his heart beats were load in his ears and his muscles burnt from lack of oxygen, ,his body was screaming 'stopstopstopstop' while his brain was shouting 'if you stop ,you're going to die' , he was trapped...,He was going to die either way ,here, in the stupid woods , and he hates it , he hates that after every thing he had to endure ,he can't have the ability to,at least, choose where is he going to die, because he could accept his death to happen anywhere, anytime but not in the woods, alone and scared....Maybe that what Laura Hale felt ,his weird brain picks her from all the other people he had ever known, even that he never actually known her...  
He stumbles in something that sends him face first to the mud , and he is thinking 'this is it 'as he waits for whoever or whatever that is chasing him to come and finish him , but someone starts to call him instead with so familiar yet so sad voice,  
'Stiles, why ?'  
He looks up from the ground and watches his mother standing in front of snow covered Nematon , she looks upset,  
'Stiles, why ?' She demands ,and Stiles is only surprised that she is waring her yellow summer dress in such a cold place more than the fact that she is even here,  
'I miss you, mom",is all what he feels and says,  
But she shakes her head like she doesn't agree , "tell me why ?"  
"Why?..what, mom??.."  
She is getting angrier by the moment, her beautiful honey eyes turn to red like an alpha warewolf " why did you kill him?why did you lie ? Why? Why? " it is Scott's voice, his shouting, and Stiles only covers his ears , squeezes his eyes shut and murmurs "please, stop ..please,,I didn't meant to. .please. ."  
"Too late", the voice comes from his besides, whispers in his ear , and his eyes snap open to the wrapped face of the Nogestuni , "hello, Stiles " the Nogestuni says ,then starts to unwrap its face , " told you , you will never get rid of me " ..  
Stiles searchs for his mom , Scott , any one .. but it’s just him , the Nematon and the Nogestuni, he shiveres ,  
" you are dead , you can't be real "  
"Yes,yes, I am dead "the Nogestuni says as it removes the last of its wraps , "you killed me ,Stiles "  
It's Donovan...  
...................................................................  
"It's not fair ,Stiles , your father took my father's life , then you took mine ...This is not fair .." Donovan is smiling and shaking his head like he is telling a jock , and this whole situation is more sick than anything can be,  
He is sitting on the Nematon while Stiles is still sitting on the muddy ground ,holding his knees to his chest ,  
"My d..dad did not take a..anyone's life"  
"Don't lie now ,Stiles, he lit my dad get shot and paralysed , this as good as killing him,now ,don't be a cowered like your old man"  
" m..my dad is not a cowered " Stiles whispers, and that wipes Donovan's smile ,  
" he is nothing but a cowered,an irresponsible jerk, and you..you take after him "  
"Cops get shot by criminals , It happens, it what they sign for the minute they choose their job , your dad have known that ,Donovan, I am s..sorry, but this is not my dad's fault "  
Donovan jumps ,completely furious now ,he helds stiles by his shirt's collar,  
" Is that true know, stiles, accidents happen , is that is what you are saying?oww clichés much ,don't you think ? " he hold his toothy hand beside Stiles neck "then you shouldn't run with wolves, Stiles, it is not safe , you know " he moaks ,"accidents can happen "  
Stiles goes limp in his hands , too tired to fight ,"then kill me already, Donovan , I am sick of your games ",  
Donovan smiles again, " drop the stupid act for god's sake ,don't pretend you're innocent, deep down you know as much as I do that you are a killer ",  
"What the he'll you want from me ?!! Just kill me" ,  
Donovan drops him to the ground as Stiles just gives up and waits for the burnning of tooth penetrating his flesh ,but it doesn't come ,  
" you were sitting in your car with my blood on your hands, remember? you couldn't face your own reflection in the mirror, you called the police but you never said it's you ,instead you stayed in your car ,in the shadows just to make sure no one figures you are involved, so till me Stiles , why do you bother so much for an accident, tell me you didn't want me dead from the first moment you saw me " , Stiles shudders but Donovan keeps going " I only wanted justice, for me and my family, your father is as innocent as you are Stiles"  
" what d..do you want me to do , Donovan? "Stiles sobs,  
" I just wanted you dead , but then , you showed your real face , so , killing you now would be such a waste "  
" w..what? !!" He cholks in his tears "what! !"  
"The dread doctors think they could benefit from the void , Stiles "  
Donovan smiles " they are coming for you"...  
...........................................................................  
John couldn't sleep , and it felt kind of ironic, yet , so expected after this terrible night , he sighs , god he is just deep bone tired ,,  
Stiles is asleep, still feverish and pale as a white paper , but at least he is getting some needed rest that he needs, Both of them are heading to a lot that they have to deal with ,real fast ,real soon.  
John sinse his upcoming headache .. Stiles was there, the night Donovan was killed , Stiles is ....he is the reason Donovan was killed, and even though John will never say that Stiles killed Donovan ,but he has been in law force for enough time to know that people will have questions about it , he knows Stiles, he knows his own son, and Stiles is not a killer , but Donovan on the other hand, was a beast, a supernatural crazy monster that he treatened him in front of every dupety in the station, the kid even turned tail from the police ,and John thinks he could use that if he neededit , but ,unfortunately, without the crazy beast part.. He wishes he killed Donovan himself before Stiles would ever be involved ,even if it meant he will be losing his job ,his freedom ,or even his own damn life.  
He rubs his face with his hand and heads to the kitchen, a cup of coffee could really benefit him right now..Nobody actually knows how Donovan died , he is just another teenager who got killed like all the others, another file to be added to the chain of crazy deaths in this crazy town, and John ,for once ,is thankful for Beacon hills just being Beacon hills . All he have to do now is to make sure everything is going to stay the way it is.. He thinks about Scott , Lydia, and the rest of the pack, if they do know?  
Stiles seemed panicked enough for him to guess that nobody else knows, if so, he have to make sure this won't change, too ..He pours himself another cup of coffee, and wonders, what Claudia would be thinking about if she was here, she had her ways in fixing things that no one else could fix, magical Claudia with her bright eyes and magnificent mind.. The truth is, if John is being honest with himself , things would never gone that bad if Claudia was here from the start,,she simply won't let them be this bad,  
"I think I missed up real bad this time , Claud" , he says ,rubbing his face again , it is 6 o'clock, he should call the station and make them know he won't be able to make it to the 8 a.m shift , only first, he needs to put more medicine into Stiles system , he picks some Tilanol out of the medicine's cabinet and heads upstairs, Stiles still asleep,  
He pours a cup of water and calls him to wake him up ,  
" Stiles, kiddo, wake up "  
"Stiles , come on, wake up ",  
John sighs , and starts to shake him but Stiles keeps on ignoring him,  
"Stiles, take some pills then go back to sleep, come on..... , wake up , Stiles " , Stiles doesn't move, and John is too tired to be gentle about waking him up right now, "Stiles, I swear if you don't open your mouth and take the stupid pills already, I'll drive you to the hospital right now "  
Stoles doesn't even blink , so John starts to tap his face ., He feels the skin beneath his hand clammy and sweaty nothing warm like it was before. John tenses , then he touches Stiles forehead and hold his hand , " Stiles, Stiles, hey , wake up " he cups his face and practically screams " Stiles wake up now"  
Stiles head rolls to the other side, as John goes all the way panicked , swearing and screaming, he grasps his phone and paces the room like he lost his mind " 911 what is your emergency? "  
"Please, please, I need an ambulance right now, my son is not waking up, I think he is in shock , I t..think he is dying "  
................................................................................................


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is literally dying, he is rushed to the hospital but is he even going to make it?  
> John is a miss as he can't lose his son ,he just can’t afford it..  
> Stiles. .well..Stiles is in some weird place inside of his head. .The thing though, his survival can only start from there..  
> And a someone from the past joins the story. .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I know it had been so long since the last update, but med school exams are not easy and they never stop ,so give me some cridet ;)  
> *This chapter feels little dark for me ,Stiles wishes to die for awhile so maybe little suicidal? ! I don't know, just keep it in mind.. *also the medical expressions are as simple as they can be, I didn't want to be academic or to throw medical jargons around , if you feel they are not or if you want to ask me about anything you are more than welcome to do so..  
> *I tried to correct as many as I found of mistakes in first 2 chapters, if there is still any , please let me know  
> * and as always, enjoy ;)

"Reality continues to ruin my life"

Chapter 3

The little cry noises are striking against the silence, but he is in too much pain that he can't bare to hold them in quitly. Every nerve in his body screams in agony, he is shivering yet sweating as images in front of his eyes keep getting out of focus before getting back in, he thinks about dying, no, actually, he wishes that he is dying, just to get a relief from this torture, one moment he is crying then the other he is laughing before he finally loses the ability to tell what the hell is he doing as his brain keeps short circuiting while his eyes roll in their sockets ..he thinks about his dad ...He calls him for help.. .. He thinks about Scott....He calls him for help, too , too bad no body ever comes ..  
He is alone ..  
There ,he lies on the snowy ground in a fetal position as an attempt to collect the pieces of his broken soul and body togather, not to try and get warm though, he lost hope in ever getting warm again ,he even dosen't remember how it feels, to be warm, because the last time he was warm was many years ago, in between his mom's hands with his head resting on her chest under her chin ..he calls his mom for help, 'please come and take me before the dread doctors come, I don't want to be a monster again, please mom, I hurt enough of people'. .....But mom -like everyone else dosen't come..

Donovan was just a messenger, he made sure to break Stiles enough before he leaves, just , by hitting his weakness point accurately, leaving Stiles, crumbled on the ground as his fear of being a chimera, a killing monster, took all his power ..  
It was the worst period of his life, the Nogestuni ,it was hell ,and he will die a hundred time before it happens again, well, if he only has the luxury to choose. .  
Stiles remembers, when his mom died, Melissa told him that she was in a better place now and she is no longer in pain, Stiles didn't understand back then how dying could be the end of his mom's long suffering , because dying meant losing, dying meant that she is going to leave him and his dad behind, so sad and in too much grief, it did not make sense ,back then, he thought Melissa was manipulating him just to make him feel better, so ,he did not believe her..  
Right now, it is like some concealed door has blown open and he can see things behind.....things, he never thought they exist, he is hurting badly to understand how death could be his seviour and his heaven ..  
He doesn't want his dad, Scott, or his mom to rescue him, he wants them to kill him...

........... ................ . ..............

"BP still 95 over 45 "  
"Dear god.. Come on kid !!.when was the last dopamine shot he took? "  
" 3 minutes, no urine at all in the urine bag " the young paramedic states in frustration, the older one mimics his distress as he shouts at the driver,  
" how much till Beacon Memorial ,Mark ??!!!!"  
" 2 minutes, I am as fast as I can be .."  
John keeps hearing pieces of the tense conversation between the the paramedics every couple of minutes before he zones out in between to his own world. .. is he scared? No, scare can't even be close to what he is feeling right now, he is terrified, he is out of his mind with dread,... He has this empty hall in his heart ..like someone ripped off part of it and it hurts so bad ..Because maybe he doesn't understand every word the paramedics say but he understands clearly that Stiles is, in fact, very very sick ,like he can't make it to the hospital sick, yet ,John could still be in a little denial, Thanks God for that ,because that what keeps him functioning even if it is in autopilot mode , every thing didn't sink in yet ,if it did ,John will probably have a panic attack right there and then..  
When the paramedics came in and examined Stiles, they found this ugly, disgusting abcsess in his arm , angry ,inflamed, tender skin with small punctures from Which pus is seeping, it made John gags,and clenches his hands in his hair. One of the paramedics said its sepsis in a horrified voice, no more need to be said for John to know how bad that means, no need to to say more for him to know how he royally missed up this time..  
At the hospital entrance, Stiles heart arrests, as a small patch of purple skin appeares on his abdomen, the doctors who was waiting for the umbulence there called for help urgently, he was throwing the word "DIC" frantically, just as Stiles started to bleed out from his I.V puncture ,then his nose and mouth, they got his heart to beat again but it didn't seem to satisfy them enough or make them less frantic, one moment they were there and the next they disappeared behind glass doors with the gurney that carries Stiles, leaving John there, bitting on his clenched fist and incapable of moving. .  
.............. ................ ................

When Stiles opened his eyes ,he wasn't lying on his bed ,he wasn't even in his room period, the walls were light gray in colour with no frames or posters on them , he couldn't bring his eyes to look beyond their direct line of vision, he feels week and deep bone tired with a mild, dull ache all over his body, he couldn't remember exactly what happened with him ,how he got there, the last thing he remembered was being in his history class having a day dream about Lydia in that beautiful red dress, and how much she underestimates herself by having Jackson as her boyfriend, seriously, he is a stupid jerk ,with zero I.Q who keeps pushing him and Scott around even though they did nothing to irritate him .  
"Ooooffff" he sighs, shouldn't he panic? I mean he is laying on unfamiliar bed ,in unfamiliar place ,with no collection what so ever about who he got there? Is he kidnapped? Maybe he is so sore because he was drugged and kidnapped, that will explain the lack of memories about it .. He closes his eyes and sighs again , his dad would be so mad, he is been in too much troubles these last months, with missing around crime scenes with Scott and having what would be a life time of being grounded , now , he upgraded his stupidity level seems enough to get himself kidnapped by some criminals , yeah, very smart Stiles, too much for your plan of not being caught..  
He tries to move his hands and legs, they are not tied , he is just to exhausted. .He should stand up and walk away but ,for the love of God, he is too sleepy to do it..  
"Are you awake?...finally. . "  
Stiles opens his eyes to meet hazel eyes looking back at his , they look familiar even though Stiles doesn’t think he ever met such a beautiful girl, will except for Lydia, well, Lydia is the most beautiful girl he has ever seen. .  
" you slept for a very long time " She said as she runs her fingers through her long brown hair. .  
" you doesn't seem too bad for a criminal " Stiles mumbles when she lets a short laugh and amused she says,  
" I have been a lot of things in my life, but ,honestly, never a criminal , in fact, I was a victim couple of times in my life, never a criminal " She ends with a sad smile, then she sits on the edge of the bed," I feel boring " She says as she play with the strings of soft blanket that covers Stiles,  
"I was with my family til you came, then I had to come and keep you company til you figure your way out ,but you keep sleeping all the time " She says  
Stiles raise his eyebrows " How much time did I sleep? "  
" well...I can't really tell , time here is different, it just feels too long or too short ,no real clocks. ..but you keep sleeping all of it ,so I feel it has been a lot of time"  
" you are really weird girl , you know? " he says uncomfortably ,  
"Where am I? , why there is no clocks? I don't get it " She rolls her eyes " I wait for you to wake up and when you do you tell I am weird , thanks a lot " She huffs before she says " this place, if you want to call it a place, represents what your brain choose to create for you to spend this ,I don't know, you can call it a 'stage'?! , it is when you are between life and death"  
Stiles jumps suddenly finding some energy out of nowhere " I am dead? !!"  
" NO !! ..god .. I said between life and death. .would you listen to me! !"  
Stiles settles down for a moment , then he counts his fingers ,they are 9 , so, this is not real , he sighs in frustration " I am ..what , like , in coma or something ?"  
She nods " kinda? "  
" I don't remember. ..h..how? !"  
" I don't know exactly, but I guess it has a relation to the bite that Donovan gave you and you kept ignoring it even when it hurts like a bitch "she is little bit angry when she tells him that but Stiles only frownes, "what .are. you. talking. about ? What...bite?!! Donovan? !!"  
She shakes her head " please don't tell me that you actively wiped your all your memories about the supernatural.!!! Ooooffff , it is going to take a tremendous amount of time to get you back on track so you can leave on time...shit !! " She lightly hits her knees in frustration. .  
Stiles opens his mouth in surprise, this is the strangist dream he had ever had, maybe he was smoking pot with Scott , this is the only thing that explains this craziness. 

" Excuse me, I think I over did it or something " he takes a deep breath and tries to rise from the bed , all wobbly limbs , but the girl helds him then sits him back down , " it is not like I am not excited to see you move around, god knows I am bouncing out of my skin ,too, but you are as weak as a kitten right now, so take it easy , will you? "  
Stiles reluctantly obays, it's not like he has another choice anyway, he gives up to her commands  
"So I made you up? You are my imagination? "  
She laughs ," you didn't make me up !! but we never met before, you know me from pictures and I know you because 1) I am dead and that is kinda enlightens you in a way , and 2) Derek talks about you and the pack a lot ..so , it meant to happen someway or another. .. now, let me Introduce myself properly, I am Laura Hale "  
She shakes his hand " Nice to meet you Stiles Stilinski "  
He shakes her hand back weakly " Hale ?! Like Hale from the Hales House fire? !"  
She smiles sadly " yeah"  
" but you and someone else, your brother, I guess, you survived the fire, right ?"  
"Derek and I survived the fire, but my psycho uncle killed me , thank you very much "  
Stiles clears his throat " oh , I didn't know....sorry "  
She shakes her head " actually you do know, and you know Derek , like pretty good, you guys were in the same pack "  
" sorry lady, but you're back to the crazy talk again, I have no idea about what you are saying"  
She sighs loudly then sits on a chair facing him,  
" Okay Stiles, I'll tell you everything from the start, but for your informations, you were the one who thought about me earlier when you were in the woods, I didn't want to be here, so you better listen, we don't have a lot of time "  
........... ............ .....

John didn't talk, he couldn't sleep or eat , Only Melissa was able to get through his thick shell for a few moments to ensure his survival, to push some food into him or to give him a sedative so he doesn't pass out from exhausion , is it bad ? No it is terrible. .  
So, what happened?  
Donovan's bite was severely infected, that what happened, the bacteria reached Stiles blood stream , his immune system went crazy and started to throw inflammatory mediators all over his circulation, that in turn threw blood clots all over his organs and in the same time made him to bleed out like crazy, the doctors said it is called Disseminated Intravascular Coagulopathy or "DIC ", the nightmare that takes lives faster and more efficient than anything else can do..In Stiles case, he was bleeding from everywhere, they kept giving him blood transfusion continually to keep his blood pressure from falling, he had a clot in one small branch of his cronaries which they maneged to get it out in time ,another one they weren't so lucky with, that destroyed his right kidney and small ones were all over his skin and digestive system that left minor ,yet ,still some damage. . The doctors told them that there is nothing in his nervous system,and this is a huge good news, at least, as far as they know there is nothing, because Stiles is still unconscious so,no one can be so sure til he wakes. And instead of saying ' if he ever wakes' ,they have been kind enough to say that waking could take Stiles a lot of time since he is a really sick young man. .  
It was the third day of Stiles in the ICU when Melissa exploded and told John to get a hold of him self for the sake of his son ,John looked at her before he started to cry like he did the day Claudia died, and Melissa...she cried with him..  
Scott was there from day one, blown away by what happened and the fact that he may lose his best friend just like that, it is like waking up one day at streets when you went to sleep in your own bed the night before, so sudden, unexpected and utterly terrifying. .He did not get a reasonable story about what happened because it was the sheriff's story to tell and the sheriff was in too much pain to tell stories right then, so all what Scott could do is to come to the hospital every day , even if he is not allowed in the ICU, he just listened for the unusual, disturbed beating of Stiles heart before taking off. . He was sad and confused and it made the pack in the worst situation they could be in, losing more rounds against the Chimeras and in turn losing innocent people's lives, Beacon hill was going crazy. .  
Lydia. .  
Lydia knew Stiles was in the hospital by waking her self up screaming that day ,Lydia was the one who found the Sheriff standing in the hospital entrance when Stiles was rushed inside, she took him by his hand into the waiting area and ran through the hospital corridors looking for Melissa, so Lydia was there from hour one , yet ,she couldn't stay there a lot , because being near Stiles in this condition made her sick , it physically hurts her, so she couldn't. .  
Not til day 5 at least, when Lydia stormed in to the hospital and then into the ICU before being stopped by Melissa,  
" Lydia, what do you think you are doing? This is the ICU you can't storm in like this "  
" where is the sheriff? !! I need to see the sheriff right now "  
" Lydia. ."  
" you don't understand, I saw him....I saw Stiles "  
........... ............... ...........


End file.
